Adopted by a Vampire
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Bella is adopted by a vampire at the age of five and knows all about vampires when she meets Edward and his family. How does this change things?
1. Chapter 1

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 1: adopted

-Bella's POV-

I ran through the forest. I tripped and fell over a rock and fell down crying. My parents were gone. I saw them. I saw the person hurt them. I might be five, but I knew my only family was gone. I lay their crying.

I felt an arm around me. I took up and through the tears I saw a women. She had long brown hair and golden eyes. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. "What are you doing here?" I continued to cry. "What's your name?"

"Bella Swam." I was picked up the lady.

"I'm Maria Jones." Maria ran faster then I thought was possible. We came to a house and she put me on a bed. "Go to sleep Bella." I obeyed without even thinking about it.

When I woke up a teenage boy was next to me. "Hello, I'm Johnny." The boy was tall; he had brown eyes, and light brown hair. He wore a smile on his face. "I'm the oldest in The House, but I won't be here for long." I looked at him confused. "Maria waiting downstairs for you. She told me to bring you to her when you wake up."

Johnny held out a hand and brought me downstairs. I was brought to the dinning room where there were three other kids. Two girls and one boy, one of the girls looked the same age as me. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The boy looked not that much older. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The last girl looked not too younger then Johnny. She had red hair and hazel eyes.

"Bella," Maria said. "Come, sit." I sat down in the chair next to the girl my age and I saw Johnny go over and kiss the other girl. "Bella this is Kate, Paul, Tina, and you know Johnny. Everyone this is Bella." Everyone smiled at me, but I kept staring at Maria. She's so beautiful. No one else stared at her though.

We ate breakfast, but Maria kind of just picked at it. I don't know if I saw her put anything in her mouth. "Everyone go play, I need to talk to Bella." I sat there alone with Maria. "I went to the police station. They tell me your father and mother are dead." I nodded and was about to cry again. "And you have no family left."

I did start crying. Maria put her arms around me again. "Bella there are two choices for you. You can go to an orphanage." The word was said with such hatred. "Or you can stay here. This is called The House by most. I take in children with no family and raise them until 14. When they're 14 I send them to a boarding school, so they can meet new people and so there is more room for new kids. Would you like to stay here?" I nodded. Maria smiled and put me on the floor.

-One-Year Later-

I loved living in The House. Kate and Paul were like my best friends in the whole world. Johnny was gone and Tina was gone too. Turns out Tina had only been a year younger then Johnny and left just a few weeks ago. They were going to be together again, which was good because they both liked each other a lot. There was a new boy two years younger then me called Henry.

There was one thing I was confused on. Maria's eyes were gold, but when I asked Kate she said they were brown. Everyone else also said they were brown. "Maria, can I talk to you?"

"Sure honey." I was sitting in the kitchen with only Maria there. "Why are your eyes gold." Maria dropped the eggs she was carrying which caused them to break she stared at me.

"What do you see when you look at me?" I told her I see the most beautiful person in the world. "My power doesn't work on you." Maria sat down. "Bella, I'm a vampire." I looked at her shocked. She began to tell me about vampires and how she lived.

Turned out when she was human centuries ago she was abandoned by her parents. She lived in an orphanage, which was really horrible. She was starved and left for dead by the caretakers when a vampire attacked her and turned her. She didn't want anyone to go through that so when she had enough self-control she started taking in children. Apparently it wasn't too long ago, well according to vampires not to long ago, probably about 50 years ago. Her power as she said was to make people believe something. The other looks at her and sees how she is, but she makes them believe they see something else. It was why she was able to raise kids, because they believe she is aging.

"Looks likes the plans for you have been changed Bella." I looked at her. "You're not going to be going to the boarding school when you're older. I'm going to have to change you." I must have looked scared. "Not till your 18, after you graduation from high school. I just don't know what to do after that."

I didn't know what she worried about. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain things when your older just know that you can't tell anyone." I nodded. "Now help me clean this up." I went and helped Maria clean up the eggs. "Go play." I ran off to play to Kate and Paul not realizing how my life was going to be different.

AN: I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer. Cullens come in next chapter. R&R.


	2. Meeting

Adopted by a Vampire

Chapter 2: Meeting

-Edward's POV-

"Another town, another high school," I mumbled. I've must have been to high school at least 50 times in my so many years of life. Well I'm not really alive being a vampire.

Alice was jumping up and down. I went to read her thought. _Don't even try it Edward. This is the song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, so they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. _

I stopped listening to Alice. She was hiding something again. Alice skipped outside and into my sliver Volvo. Everyone else followed her and I checked their thoughts to see if they knew what Alice was hiding.

Emmett: _Rose looks so beautiful. Anyone tries to ask her out and I'll punch them._ Well that Emmett for you.

Rosalie: _I wonder if this makeup is okay. Maybe I should have use waterproof. _Man I hate Rosalie's thoughts. She is always so shallow.

Jasper: _Sorry Edward, not getting it out of me._ Of course Alice told Jasper and he's almost as good as blocking me as Alice is. What was going on?

I got into the drivers seat and started to the school. We had been in Forks once a long time ago. Stayed long enough to buy the house we were living in now and make a treaty with the werewolves that live here.

We got there and right away everyone stared at us. Vampires are inhumanely beautiful. Rosalie is more beautiful then all of us and all the boys were staring at her. Emmett put her arm around her and growled at them. They backed off.

We went to the main office and the lady behind the desk stared at us. Well mostly Jasper, Emmett, and me. I smiled at her and I swear she almost fell down although I'm not sure that's possible well she's sitting down. "We're new."

"Y-y-your Doctor Cullens kids?" She asked and we nodded. "Um, right." She took out our schedule. "Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice." She laid our schedule out on the table. "Get each of your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She handed us each a piece of paper. "And here's a map of the school. Have a good day."

We left the office and looked at our schedule. Alice and me were both juniors while the rest were seniors. We all had lunch together though. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie said goodbye and left. Alice and me had lunch and one other class together, which was first period. This totally sucked.

We went to first period together and got the teacher to sign the paper. After first we went our separate ways until lunch. School is always horrible and it's worst that I have to hear the teenagers' thoughts. I mean in over hundred years no one thoughts have changed.

_Oh he's so hot. We're so going out._ That was some girl thought before she walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Jessica."

"I'm not interested." I told her before walking away. _Well that was rude._ I went to go meet my family outside the lunchroom doors.

We walked in and got on line for food. We got very little food that wouldn't even be eaten. After we paid we looked around the lunchroom. There was no empty table. "There's a table with only one girl." Alice said at vampire speed. We looked at the table she mentioned and there was only one girl sitting there.

We walked to the table and I realized this girl had the best smell I had ever smelt. Venom felled my mouth and I had to shallow it. 'Can not kill this girl we're force to sit with.' I thought keeping myself calm.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Alice asked the girl, but she didn't even look up from her book. "Hello." Alice put her hand on her shoulder and the girl looked at us with her brown eyes. The book fell to the floor forgotten and her mouth hung open while she looked at us.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked at vampire speed.

"She's confused and shocked," Jasper answered back at vampire speed and sent a wave of calm out to the girl.

"Um… what?" She still seemed so confused as she looked at us.

"Can we sit here?" Alice asked again.

"Man this girl is stupid," Rosalie said at vampire speed.

"Sure, go ahead." Alice sat down next to the girl and I sat the as far away as possible from her. Jasper was also pretty far away. Emmett and Alice sat the closest. "I'm Alice and these my brothers and sister, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Your all adopted right." We all looked at her. "Well the only new people are the doctors children and I heard they were all adopted."

_What are they doing with the freaky girl from The House? _The thought came from a lot of different people. What was The House? I looked at the girl who name I still didn't even know and tried to read her thoughts only to find out I couldn't. Now I really wanted to get to know this girl.

"Yeah, we're all adopted. Alice, Edward, and me are Esme sister children and Jasper and Rosalie were adopted by the Carlisle and Esme after their parents were killed. People think we're crazy because we're all kind of together. Alice with Jasper and me with Rosalie. Edward's the only free one."

"What's your name?" I finally had to ask wanting to know a name for this girl who so interested me.

"Bella Swam." It was the prefect name.

"The Italian word for beauty."

"Um… yeah." Bella finally went to go pick up her forgotten book and tripped over what appeared to be air. Alice caught her before she hit the floor. "Thanks." She picked up her book and put it on the table. She sits back down and starts to pick at her food.

_I'm going to go save them from her._ I heard someone think and then suddenly someone hand was on m shoulder. I turned around to see a girl there. "Hi, I'm Lauren."

"I don't care." I told her hoping she would back off. Bella started to laugh.

"Why don't you go away? It's clear he's not interested Lauren."

"Like he would be interested in you Bella. I mean what could anyone see in you when I'm so much better." I was ready to attack Lauren, but Jasper stopped me. _Calm down, Bella can handle herself. _Jasper thoughts hit me.

"At least I have a brain."

"At least I have parents." That made us all stop. Bella was an orphan. "How is it at The House anyway." What is this house everyone keeps on putting together with Bella?

"It's prefect." Bella answered and looked right at Lauren. No one said anything.

"Of course it is. Someone whose parents were murdered would think The House is heaven." That was all I could take. I jumped to my feet and hissed at Lauren.

"You know its just plan mean to make fun of that. You're a horrible person and I want you out of my sight in five second or else." Lauren stood there. "One…" She continued to stand there. "Two…" She didn't leave. "Three…" She ran.

I sat down and Bella started to laugh. I caught her smell and I almost jumped up to bite her. "What's this house?"

"You don't know." She seemed shocked that we didn't. "Well it called The House and I guess it sort of a home for people with no family. Not an orphanage because we're all adopted by Maria. Usually we stay at The House until 14 and then we go to a boarding school, but I'm different."

"I don't get it. Why would they make fun you because of that?"

"The House is considered a home for the unwanted by most people. A lot of orphanages that have kids who are having trouble send the kids to The House. What makes it so good is the fact that we are sent to a boarding school. It has the promise of meeting new people and stuff."

"Why weren't you sent there?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll tell you everything about me another day." Bella got up and threw away the rest of her meal. She left and not too long later the bell rang. I got up and went to biology to find that Bella was next to the only free seat. This will be interesting.

AN: I told you it would be longer. Review.


	3. Vampires

Adopted by a Vampire

AN: I found out I was using the wrong last name for Bella. It is the same as the book I just spelt it wrong so its Swan, not Swam.

Chapter 3: Vampires

-Bella's POV-

Vampires! I still couldn't believe it as I sat in biology. They were vampires! Their eyes were gold! It means that their like Maria and eat animal blood instead of human. Vampires! Could this be the answer to our problem?

Maria had made it clear to me that I needed to be turned. No human could go on living with the knowledge of vampires. It was what was going to happen to me after I was turned we were worried about. Maria could turn me, but she couldn't keep me. A newborn in a house full of human children did not go well together. Right now there was five other kids in The House besides me.

Mike was ten and in four years he would be gone. He doesn't really like me because if I had gone away like normally done he would be the oldest. Being the oldest holds a lot of respect in the house, but he didn't realize the reasonably too. I had to help take care of the younger members. Then there were the twins, Steve and Sam. They were five and were little terrors. Then there was Emily, the only other girl, who was four. Finally there was little Danny who wasn't even one yet. I couldn't stay as soon as I was a vampire.

It left a good question though. Where would I go? These new vampires gave a new option. Maybe I could join them? I wanted to be like them, but I would need someone to help me. Maybe they would do it? But I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't even really know them yet.

Everyone started to come in and Edward came in last. I looked and realized I was next to the only free seat. Now this would be interesting. Edward took his seat and stared at me. I realized that his eyes were black. The color of hunger Maria had once told me.

I might as well not make this difficult for him. I got as far away as I could and put my hair over my ear, which hides my neck. That should make my smell a little better. I realized he also sat as far away as possible. He wrote something on a piece of paper and pushed it to me.

_You're an interesting person. I'd like to know more._ I read the words and realized how neat his handwriting was.

**We can meet this weekend at the park. I promised Steve, Sam, and Emily I would take them. **I wrote and sent the note back to him. Today is Wednesday. This weekend should give him enough time to be well fed.

_Deal, don't be surprise if Alice, Rosalie, and Esme come too. They love kids._ I laughed. Maria also loved kids too. If she didn't it would make running The House pretty hard. Personally having kids will not be something I'll miss after being turned. I was basically raising kids now.

**No problem.** I gave the note back to Edward and we started to pay attention to class. When the bell rang I started to walk to gym. I hated gym. Gym and me just didn't work well together. Like I predicted I hurt myself and two other people playing volleyball.

I started my walk home. I didn't have a car, but Maria was getting one for me. I told her not to get anything too expensive, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Maria had money to spare. I don't know how she got it and truthfully didn't care. As I was walking I notice a sliver Volvo was diving next to me. I looked at it and the window rolled down. It was Alice in the car.

"Hey, Bella need a ride?"

"Your car doesn't fit six people."

"Doesn't matter." I remembered how hungry Edward looked, but The House is just outside of town and was a pretty long walk. That's why Maria was getting me a car, so I didn't have to walk so much or have her drive me.

"Okay." The door was opened and I realized that Alice had jumped on top of Jasper. I got in and closed the door. "Thanks it's a pain to walk home everyday."

"Where The House?" I told him the way and they looked at me. "What?"

"Our house is right near there. It's a pretty long walk." Their house is right there. Then they must be in the huge white house.

"You have the white house. It's not too far. I've been there a few times." They looked at me, well besides Edward since he was driving.

"We've seen The House too. We didn't know anyone was living there." Emmett told me.

"This is so great. We can go shopping and everything." Alice had a huge smile on her face. What else could I do but nod? I was planning on asking to become part of there family. Might as well make them like me before telling them I knew what they were. "We'll pick you up for school everyday."

"There's no need for that."

"We can't let you walk everyday. Something might happen."

"Maria supposed to be getting me a car. I told her nothing expensive, but she'll probably go overboard." Edward pulled into the large driveway and I saw a red Audi in the driveway next to Maria's green van. I laughed. "Told you so."

"I like the car." Rosalie eyes lit up as she said that. "If you need any work done on it I'm willing." I had gotten the feeling Rosalie didn't like me and she probably didn't, but she seemed to love my car.

"Thanks, I'll see you in school tomorrow." I got out and went to go inside. I heard Edward leaving. I opened the door to hear the yelling going on in the living room. Steve and Sam were picking on Emily again. I went there took Emily's doll out of Sam's hand and gave it back to Emily.

Steve and Sam looked at me. They were identical twins both with the same brown hair and hazel eyes. Emily had dirty blonde hair and brown eye. "Be nice." I warned the two and went to the kitchen where Maria was sitting. "Why didn't you take care of that?"

"I knew you would be home soon. By the way who gave you a ride?"

"The new kids. Dr. Cullens family."

"Oh, you'll be seeing him a lot." Maria joked around. Okay, I was clumsy, but I'm not that bad.

"Did you know they're like you." Maria's eyes grew wide.

"You took a ride home with…" I pointed at the door and she nodded. She knew Mike was listening in too. I leaned in so she could whisper in my ear. "Seriously Bella that could have been dangerous. Are you sure they're just like me?"

"Yeah all gold, but Edward eyes were black. Don't worry he was driving." I whispered as low as I could. "They could be the answer to our problem."

"Do you want me to make the believe I'm human." I nodded. I knew the easy way would be to let them figure out Maria was a vampire, but I wanted to do this my way. "Where do they live?"

"In the white house." Maria looked at me. "They're our neighbors. You didn't know?"

"Watch the young ones."

"How about you have Mike do that?"

"You're the oldest."

"Only because I didn't go to boarding school and next year after graduation Mike will be the oldest. How about we let him start taking on more reasonably now?"

"And what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to go ask our neighbors if they want to come over for dinner." Maria got where I was going. First was she wasn't here this morning so her scent wasn't on me, now it would be all over me. Second we'll see if her power worked on everyone.

"Good idea. Mike you're taking care of the kids." I heard Mike mumble something and then go into the living room. We walked outside. "You think Dr. Cullen is home from work yet?"

"I don't know. I'll give you an okay to go in. How many are there suppose to be?"

"Seven." Maria ran for it. I started to walk very slowly and carefully to the white house or now I can call it the Cullens house.

Maria appeared next to me. "Okay, go in. I got all seven of them."

I walked up to the door and knocked. A woman I didn't know answered the door. "You must be Esme." She nodded. "I'm Bella. I met your kids today."

"Oh, yes they told me about you. Well come in." Esme showed me in. "Look who came." Everyone looked at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice asked. I looked at each of them. None of them seemed to smell the scent of another vampire on me. This was very good.

"Maria sent me when I told her you were our neighbors. She wanted me to invite you all over for dinner." I knew they would find a way to decline. Vampires couldn't eat and since I was at their table for lunch I knew they didn't eat lunch. They can't have me seeing them not eat two meals in one day.

"Sorry we can't come. We have other plans, but thanks for inviting us." Carlisle said with a smile.

"That's okay. It was nice meeting you two." I smiled at them. "See you guys in school tomorrow."

"How about you stay for a while." Alice said almost too fast for me to understand.

"I'd love to, but Maria went out for a bit and I left Mike in charge of the little ones." I rolled my eyes. "Can't wait until next year when I'm out of there. Leaving right after graduation and then Mike will be the oldest." I laughed at the image. No matter how much Mike wanted to be the oldest I knew he wasn't ready. He didn't realize how much I had to do.

"You help take care of the kids."

"No matter if I want to or not. I hate it though. I'm never becoming a mother." It was a plan fact. After the change I wouldn't be able to have kids. That seemed to upset some of them, mostly Rosalie.

It was differently time to get out of there. I said goodbye and went to leave. Of course I couldn't do that without tripping over my own two feet. Esme caught me. "Thank," I mumbled and left. After I was out of sight from their house I slowed down and started to make my plans. This was going to be fun.

AN: okay that's it for now. R&R.


	4. Thoughts

Adopted by a Vampire

Chapter 4: Thoughts

-Edward's POV-

We walked in after giving Bella a ride home. I had told Alice it was a stupid idea, but Alice had begged. She was still hiding something from us. We walked in. "You know this isn't good right?" I asked pointing my question at Alice.

"What not good honey?" Esme asked us. Her and Carlisle were sitting in the living room.

"We have neighbors." We all sat down in the living room and started to explain about Bella to Esme and Carlisle. We told about lunch. Then I told about Biology. I was really lucky she did what she did even if she did it on accident.

"You agreed to go to the park with her. You even suggested it." Rosalie was pissed. I rolled my eyes and then explained about the car ride home and where Bella lived.

That caught their interest. "Little kids?" Carlisle asked and we all each other. We never actually asked Bella how many were in the house or their ages. "This could cause a problem."

There was a knock on the door. Esme got up to get the door. "You must be Esme. I'm Bella. I met your kids today." I heard her voice and I could smell the heavenly smell all the way from the door.

"Oh yes they told me about you. Well come in." Esme brought Bella to the living room. I held myself back. 'Can't kill her.' I kept on thinking. I'm going to have to go hunting a lot.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice was a bit too excited. Bella looked at all of us kind of like she was expecting something or looking for something. Something made her happy and a little bit of a smile appeared on her face.

"Maria sent me when I told her you were our neighbors. She wanted me to invite you all over for dinner." Dinner we couldn't go over to dinner. She already saw us not eating lunch, although she didn't really eat a lot either.

"Sorry we can't. We have other plans, but thanks for inviting us." Carlisle smiled as he saved us.

"That's okay. It was nice meeting you two." She smiled at us and I almost thought my heart was beating again. What did this girl do to me? I want to eat her, but I also want to protect and love her. Love! Was that it? Was I falling in love with Bella? "See you guys in school tomorrow."

"How about you stay for a while?" Alice talked a little too fast. Bella seemed to have gotten it though. What was Alice trying to do to me? I need to think without Bella around. Man I need to hunt.

"I'd love to, but Maria went out for a bit and I left Mike in charge of the little ones." She seemed very annoyed and she rolled her eyes. "Can't wait until next year when I'm out of there. Leaving right after graduation and then Mike will be the oldest." She laughed with amusement.

"You help take care of the kids." I didn't need Jasper's power to know that Rosalie was jealous. She always wanted kids.

"No matter if I want to or not. I hate it though. I'm never becoming a mother." Everyone seemed to be upset. I tuned into everyone thoughts.

Rosalie: _That little bitch. She doesn't even know what she has. _

Emmett: _Rosalie's piss. I should do something._

Carlisle: _Talk about a wrong thing to say at the wrong time._

Esme: _Poor girl, I can't believe she wouldn't want to have kids._

Alice: _ In 1692 three ships sailed out to sea. The…_ I stopped listening to Alice. What the hell was she hiding from me?

Jasper: _her emotions are weird._ Stopped listening to Jasper

Bella seemed to get that it was time to go. She got up to leave, but tripped over her own two feet. Esme caught her before she hit the floor. "Thanks," she mumbled before leaving.

We all looked at each other. "We're all going to have to stay well fed. Edward…" I was already up to get going.

I ran through the forest until I caught the smell of deer. I let the mindless monster take over and ate three before I was well fed. I took off running again. It was dark by the time I was running to my house, but then decided to go to The House.

I came to The House. I looked just like my house only it was painted black instead of white. I went looking through the windows. One room had two beds and two little boys were in the room. They were sitting on the floor looking at each other. They were talking about playing a prank on someone named Emily.

A woman walked into the room and looked at them. She had brown eye and brown hair. This must be Maria. She had a very interesting smell, but not nearly as good as Bella. "Bed." Her voice told them not to kid around with her.

"Why can't we stay up?" The two complained together.

"Because five years old have to go to bed at 8."

"Bella gets to…"

"Stay up late." One had started and the other had finished.

"Bella is seventeen. You two are five. Bed, now." The two didn't argue and went under the covers. "Why did I let those two share a room?"

She walked to the next room and there was one little girl in it. The girl was already asleep and had a bear held in her arms. Maria smiled and closed the door. I found Bella in a room on the other side of the house and was thankful there was a tree that I could hide in.

Maria walked in. "All little kids asleep and Mike is doing something in his room. I'd be careful if I was you."

"Good to know." Bella looked away from her computer and at Maria. Maria came over and whispered something so low to Bella that I couldn't hear it. Bella laughed and it felt like an angel was laughing.

Maria laughed too. "I'm going to go watch TV. Want to come?"

"Nope, I'm going to do some research." Maria nodded and left the room. I wonder what Bella was researching. From the angle I was at I couldn't get a good look at the computer.

I decided to look at the room instead. Even from here I could see it was one of the biggest room in the house. It was painted a light blue. In fact blue seemed to be Bella's favorite color. I stored that away for the future. I heard the sound of a printer. Bella got up and left the room. She must have gone to the bathroom or something.

I opened her window and silently went inside. There were two huge bookcases and I wondered for a minute why Bella had this many books. One bookcase seemed to be for school and books like Romeo and Juliet. There were also photo albums and a few action figures.

The other bookcase had books about vampires, werewolves, witches, and anything else you can think of that was magical. I notice that she had more about vampires then anything else. Fictional stories about vampires, theory books about vampires, and anything else you could think of. She even had every vampire movie I ever heard of and more on DVD or tape. I looked at the printer, which had finished printing, and I saw in huge letters the word Vampires. This was very bad.

-Bella's POV-

I laughed to myself in the shower. The hot water hitting my body as I continued to laugh. This had to be the funniest thing I had ever done. When Maria told me I had to become a vampire I became very into the supernatural. More so vampires then anything else. Even though I knew a lot of the stuff were completely fake, but it was interesting. I printed out that page on vampires just to freak him out some more.

Okay so it wasn't the nicest thing, but it's not like they're going to get all worked up about it. I mean I'm just going to tease them for a bit. It's not like they can get all worked up just because I'm into vampires.

Oh well, it's his fault for spying around here anyway. You got to love Maria's power. She knew he was here, but he didn't know she was a vampire. It came in handy. Maria power to make people believe in anything is pretty cool. Maria says she enters a person mind and plants an idea in the mind. They will continue to believe the idea until she takes the idea away. For some reason she couldn't enter my mind, which leads to this whole situation. Anyway time to get out of the shower and go back to my room. I gave him enough time to look around. I didn't even need to take a shower considering I took one only an hour ago.

-Alice's POV-

I was laughing to myself as I saw Edward going through Bella's room. Bella is a funny girl. Okay so I know he knows. She has been planning on telling us she knew, so I had a vision. In fact I've had more then one vision. Edward and Bella will be so cute together and I get another shopping body.

I wondered how she knew though. I know she knows, but I don't know how she knows. All I know is she does know, she going to tell us after teasing around with us for a bit, and that her and Edward will end up liking each other. Oh, Edward's coming home. Time to block my thoughts.

Edward ran in and the door closed with a loud bang. "Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella. Do you know how many things about vampires I found in her room?"

"You were in her room. Nice going man." Emmett of course.

"Not like that. I went through her window while she was in the shower."

"How did you know she was in the shower? You said you couldn't read her mind." Carlisle pointed out.

"I was watching her from a tree outside her room." The way he said it just made us laugh.

"You know that kind of sounds like a stalker." Rosalie pointed out and we all laughed harder.

"Not the point." Edward yelled and we all stopped.

"Okay, what up with Bella and vampires?"

"I found tones of book on vampires and every vampire movie I ever heard of and more. Also she printed out something to do with vampires on the computer." I tried not to laugh and continued to think about other things. "You knew."

"Knew what Edward?"

"You knew we were going to have to sit with her, you knew she was going to come over today, and you knew about all the vampire stuff. You also know something else. What do you know?" Everyone was looking at me now.

"She's not going to find out." It was the truth. She can't find out something she already knows, but I didn't say that. I wanted to see the shocked looks on my family's faces when she told us, so I continued to sing songs and anything else to block Edward.

My family relaxed. Me saying that was a nice thought. "Keep a close eye on her, but I think we're safe." Everyone went to do other things and I went to Jasper and mine room. I started to laugh as Jasper walked in.

"You never really told me all that's going on." Jasper was hopeful. I only told him about meeting Bella and the fact that we might have to be around her a lot so he could be ready. I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so I gave Jasper a kiss. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I shook my head and he nodded.

AN: I know Maria's power is confusing. I hope I explained it better in this chapter. Review.


	5. Teasing

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 5: Teasing

-Bella's POV-

I was kind of upset that no vampires were in anything with me before lunch. Make that I was upset. Lauren and her friend Jessica had decided to make my life hell and they got Mike Newton to join in. I could deal with the name-calling. It's been done ever since I was 14 and didn't leave. I'm considered odd and being odd in a small town was never good. People from The House were already considered odd, but I was more odd then most.

Believe it or not I use to be friends with some of the kids. My best friend of course was Kate and Paul, but that didn't last when they went to boarding school. There was another house the kids went to if they needed a place to stay while the boarding school was on vacation. They never returned to The House after 14. Well sometimes someone would drop by for a bit. Johnny had stopped by two years ago and was shocked to still see me in The House. Anyway I doubted Kate or Paul would drop by. Paul is two years older then me and we weren't as close as Kate and Paul were. Kate is the same age as me and was hurt when I didn't go with her. She thought we would be together, so she was mad at me that meant Paul wouldn't come by. I had also been friends with a nice girl named Angela, but that didn't last because I didn't think having a human friend would be very good.

Now I waited at my table for the vampires to show. Just like yesterday Alice sat next to me, Jasper sat as far away as possible that probably means he has the least control, but Edward sat across from me. I looked into his eyes and was happy to see them a gold color. He had been hunting. I put the book I was reading down so they could see the cover. The big word VAMPIRES was on top.

"Hi," I sad pretending I completely forgot about the book. "How are you?"

"Good, interesting book." Alice seemed to help me by making everyone else realize what the cover of the book said. Thanks you Alice! Sometimes I think this girl can read minds.

"Vampires! You don't really believe in that junk, do you?" Rosalie made her voice sound as if she couldn't believe vampires were real. It made me want to laugh, but I stopped myself. No point in giving me away now.

"Who knows? This world is a big and mysterious place. Vampires could be real." And I am sitting with a group of vampires right now I thought. Everyone looked really worried, besides Alice. She must have said something vampire speed or too low for me to hear because everyone calmed down. I really wondered about this girl.

"Well I think it's a bunch of bull," Emmett told us and laughed. "You better eat something. Do you ever eat?" Emmett tried to change the subject.

I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of me, but I had hardly taken a bite. "Do you?" I pointed it right back at him. No one knew what to say to that and I decided that was enough joking around for today. "I bet a lot of girls have asked you three to the dance." The three boys looked at me. "The Girls Choice dance. Bet you've broken a lot of hearts since you two are together with Alice and Rosalie."

"We're not going," Edward told me. "What about you? Who are you going to ask?"

"I'm not going." I don't know weather Edward was relieved or upset with my answer.

"Why not?" It was Emmett who asked me. Okay, maybe this wasn't the best topic.

"If you hadn't realized yet no one here really likes me. I mean just this morning Jessica, Lauren, and Mike threw a balloon filled with paint at me." It was true. They had tried to throw paint at me, but I ducked and it hit my car, which was okay since the paint was red. I did clean it up though since I really started to like that car and it was a different type of red then the car was. "Besides I'm not the most graceful person. I couldn't dance if my life depended on it."

"It's all about the leading." Edward told me as I actually started to eat my sandwich. I waited until I was done chewing before answering.

"Oh really and you would know that. You're the only boy at this table without a girlfriend." I pointed out. "How do I know you can dance?"

"I'll prove it." Edward then got a look in his beautiful golden eyes. "How about a bet?" I nodded.

"Okay, we'll go to the dance. If you can make it that I don't trip while dancing you win, if I trip I win."

"Loser has to tell the winner a secret of theirs."

"Deal," I said. The dance was in a week. If I lose, and I probably will, I tell them and still have a week to tease him around. If he loses maybe he'll tell me although I doubt he would actually and I still tell them I know. Then I just realized something. "Wait... what just happened?"

"I think we're going to the dance together." Edward was just as surprised as me. We weren't really thinking when we said that and it took us both a minute to realize I had just asked him to the dance and he agreed to go.

Alice screamed which made everyone look at us and basically jumped on me while giving me a hug. I almost fell back from the force of the 'attack' and probably would have if it hadn't been for her strong arms around me. "Need air," I whispered after a minute. Just because they didn't have to breath doesn't mean I don't.

"Oh my god. This is going to be so much fun. Jasper we're going too now." Alice said and Jasper just nodded. "Rosalie and Emmett will be coming too." She said it as a fact and not a question. The two just nodded. "Us three are going to go dress shopping. Oh this will be fun…"

-Edward's POV-

How did that happen? I mean come on. One minute we're talking about vampires the next I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the world who smells amazing. _Way to go Edward._ Emmett's thoughts of course. Man this was getting annoying. What did this girl do to me?

We sat in silence for the rest of lunch. Bella ate and then went back to reading her book. Alice was thinking about what color dress to get Bella. She was thinking red or pink. I personally think she would look nice in blue, but I'm not butting into this.

Biology was really boring. Bella sat next to me of course, but we only took notes today. Bella's next class was gym and instead of paying attention to English I watched her through the mind of Mike Newton. Bella was really horrible at gym.

I was the first by the car waiting for my brothers and sisters. They came out at the same time as Bella. She had the keys to the Audi in her hand. Her car wasn't too far from ours and I looked at it. Right then I saw Lauren key the car.

Bella and the others saw it too. It was Rosalie that was the most pissed though. She ran over to the car and growled at Lauren. "Don't you ever touch this car again." Rosalie might not like Bella, but she really liked the car. _I can't believe this bitch._

Lauren went running and Rosalie opened the door probably breaking the lock since I didn't think Bella would leave the door unlocked. In a few seconds I heard the car started and Rosalie closed the door and drove off. Bella stared at it as the car left the parking lot with her keys still in her hands.

"Bella," Alice said waving a hand over Bella's face, which reminded me of when we first met just yesterday. Man it seemed so long ago. "Um… w-what just happened."

"Rose really loves cars. She just brought it to our house to get it fixed." Emmett put in.

Bella looked down at the keys in her hand and started to laugh as the others brought her over to our car. "She somehow got passed the lock and hotwired the car just to fix it. Man you people are not normal." Bella continued to laugh as she got into the back with Jasper and Alice.

When she calmed down she took out a cell phone and turned it on. "Hey Maria I'm going to go over the Cullens house for a bit."

"Sure," Maria answered. "When will you be back?"

"Don't know. Whenever Rosalie is done playing with my car. Don't ask. Bye." Bella hung up and looked out the window. Boy she was taking this good.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Review.


	6. Hanging out with Cullens

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 6: Hanging out with Cullens

-Bella's POV-

I was sitting in the living room with Alice, Esme, and Edward. Emmett was with Rosalie watching as she worked on my car and Carlisle wasn't home yet. Jasper went upstairs saying he had homework. I still had to give a laugh at the way Rosalie reacted about my car. It was so funny how she overreacted. I was just smiling. "So tell us about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I'm 17 and living in The House. I'm the oldest of course. Maria is like my big sister. I'm very into the supernatural. I love stories about vampires." Time to tease them a bit more.

"Wouldn't Maria be more like a mother?" Edward asked clearly trying to avoid the subject of vampires.

"No. Maria did raise us all, but no one calls her mom and she doesn't want us to call her mom. Our moms and dads are all gone and she doesn't want to take their place. Besides she acts more like a sister then a mother. Even the little ones don't call her mom because it just not a word used in The House." I couldn't believe I had to explain this. It was always something that didn't need to be explained.

Esme nodded. From what I got from her she was very motherly. I liked her a lot. "How did you end up in The House?" Esme asked.

"From what I remember my mother, my father, and me all went camping. A person my father was actually looking for, he was an police officer, was their in the forest and attacked us. I saw him kill my parents and ran. Maria found me and gave me a choice. Although I don't remember too much. It was a long time ago."

There was silence for what felt like hours, but was probably just a minute or two. "How about we talk about something happier?" Alice suggested and was basically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Like the dress we're going to get for the dance."

"What dance?" Esme asked.

"Bella asked Edward to the dance and he accepted." Esme looked so happy and gave me just as big as a hug as Alice did.

"Thank you so much Bella." Esme whispered in my ear.

"Air," I whispered and she let go of me. I took a minute to catch my breath. "Can we not hug me like that? I don't know how much longer I can last if I keep getting those hugs. I mean how strong are you people. It's like you have super strength or something." It was time to tease them a bit again.

"What type of dresses were you planning on getting?" Esme changed the subject. "By the way don't worry dear everything is on us." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well Saturday I was planning on taking Bella shopping."

"Wait, I promised Sam, Steve, and Emily I would bring them to the park on Saturday, but Sunday is good." Alice nodded, but I could tell she was a little upset. This girl most love shopping. "You're still coming to the park right?" I pointed the question at Edward.

"Wouldn't miss it. How old are they anyway?"

"Sam and Steve are five and Emily is four."

"They're the youngest?"

"No, Danny is."

"How old is he?"

"Not even a year. Why so curious about the other kids in The House Edward?" Edward didn't know how to answer. "Before you ask their one other person in the house. Mike and he is 10." Edward laughed and I laughed too. I had no idea what we were laughing about though.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. "Hey who wants to go hu… Bella, hi." There was a weird silence when he realized I was here. He should have known before because of my scent, but for some reason he didn't. "What are you doing here?"

"Lauren, the little slut, keyed my car and Rosalie is fixing it." I answered. There was another strange silence.

"What is Lauren's problem with you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I don't really care. Like I told you at lunch no one here really likes me." We all just sat there until Rosalie came in.

"I fixed your car. It's better then new."

"Better then new? Should I be scared?"

"Probably," Edward stated as Rosalie dragged me to my car. You couldn't find where Lauren keyed the car if you tried. Then Rosalie started to explain all this other stuff she did to the car. Me knowing nothing about cars understood nothing.

"In plain English what does that mean?" Emmett laughed from somewhere. Rosalie looked annoyed.

"She made it that your car can go really fast." Emmett explained.

"Oh, thanks." I took the keys out. "Tell everyone I say goodbye. I better get home." Rosalie stepped out of the way as I started the car. I drove out of the Cullen long driveway and drove home.

Maria was in the living room with the kids, besides Mike. "So what happen to your car?"

"Lauren keyed it." Maria nodded. "By the way on Sunday I'm going dress shopping." Maria looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"I'm going to the dance with Edward." Maria laughed.

"You asked him?"

"Sort of. It was really confusing." I thought of lunch and it was really confusing. Maria started to laugh and I joined her. I thought about Edward. How much did I really like him? The answer was I like him a lot. A whole lot.

AN: That's it for now. Not the best chapter, but it was needed. Review.


	7. Weekend

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7: Weekend

-Edward's POV-

I threw a small rock at the window. "Bella," I hissed trying to get her to wake up. Of course I could have went up there, but that would ruin our secret. I was with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie outside Bella's window. It was about one o'clock in the morning, but we needed to talk to Bella. "Bella."

"Why don't you just yell?" Rosalie asked getting annoyed. We've been trying to get Bella up for 10 minute.

"Because I don't want to wake the kids or Maria." I hissed back. I threw another rock at her window. "Bella."

"If you want to wake Bella up you're going to have to be louder then that." I heard a voice and looked to see Maria behind us. Rosalie gave me an 'I told you so' look. "You must be the Cullens." We all nodded. "I'll get Bella for you."

Maria smiled at us. She was very beautiful in a human way, but not as good-looking as Bella. She also seemed very young. It was strange since the way Bella talked and some research I did shows that The House has been around for a long time. Must be a family thing or something. Maria went inside and not too long later Bella came out.

Bella stared at us for a minute. She was wearing pajamas with sheep on them, her hair was a mess, and she looked tired. She yawned and I realized this probably wasn't the best idea, but hey we already started it.

"What are five inhumanely beautiful people doing outside my window at one in the morning? What is it you don't sleep or something?" Wow she nailed it right on the head. This sort of comments from Bella gets me nervous, really nervous. I wish I could read her mind so badly.

"We want to get back at Lauren." Emmett told her.

"Um… what?" Man that must be Bella's favorite thing to say.

"You heard us. We want to get back at Lauren." Rosalie said and thought _this girl is really an idiot._ I growled at Rosalie too low for Bella to hear.

"I must have of heard you wrong. You want to get back at Lauren?"

"Yep." Emmett was almost jumping up and down since he was so happy.

"And that girl Jessica," Alice added.

"And the boy Mike," Jasper added.

"Newton?" We nodded. Bella stood there shocked for a minute. She was not use to anyone defending her.

"Come on you're coming over to our house to plan." Emmett was ready to pick Bella up and throw her into the back of the car.

"Let me get changed and tell Maria I'm going out." Bella turned around and walked inside.

-Bella's POV-

They want to get back at Lauren. That was unbelievable. They want to defend me. Does that mean they really like me. Does it mean I have a chance with Edward? Does it mean I have a chance of them helping me?

"What do the vamps want?" Maria whispered into my ear. I almost jumped because I hadn't notice she was behind me. Maria laughed.

"Like you didn't hear the whole thing." I whispered back and went to get changed into the same thing I was wearing today. I started down the stairs. "Going out."

"Bye." I ran out got into Edward's Volvo. The ride to his house was short and silence. Thank god because I was really tired.

We got in and all sat in the living room. We looked at each other for a while. "Remember how you said they threw paint at you?" I nodded at Emmett. "Well I was thinking we could cover the in paint."

"Isn't that kind of copying them?" I asked and everyone agreed. For the next half hour they were going over ideas. It was finally a miss a few ideas.

"Okay Rosalie messes around with their cars, Emmett throws food at them at lunch, Jasper you know what to do…" I had no idea what Jasper was going to do. I must have missed it or they made sure I missed it. "Alice switch their cloths with other cloths while they're in gym, and I'll punch Mike in the noise." I looked at Edward.

"Why are you punching Newton?"

"You haven't half the things he had said about you."

"Oh yeah and you have what. Super hearing?" They looked at me. I must be really driving them crazy. Well expect for Alice who was smiling at me. What was with this girl?

"I thought I heard…" I heard Esme a she walked in with Carlisle. She looked at be. "Bella, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I was kidnapped." I joked and Esme looked at her 'children'. She actually believed me! "I was just joking. They came to my house, woke me up, and Maria all but pushed me out the door to go out."

"Maria woke you up," Edward corrected me.

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes. "Point is I'm here. Got any orange juice?"

"No, in fact we have nothing here. We need to go shopping badly." Carlisle made up and I tried not to laugh.

"Of course people who never eat wouldn't have anything." Okay maybe that one went a little too far.

"We eat, of course we eat. Why wouldn't we eat?" Emmett said almost a little to fast. I felt a wave of calm. What the hell is that?

"I was joking because you never eat lunch." I lay down on the couch and yawned again. I had been up until 11 writing a report and probably didn't get to sleep for another half an hour when I went to bed so I basically only got an hour of sleep.

"Maybe we should get you home."

"No, Maria probably as the doors locked and bolted. She wants to see me with a life as she calls it." Besides I didn't want to go. We talk for a while, but I must have fallen asleep while someone was talking.

-Edward's POV-

"She's asleep," I said looking at Bella. She had fallen asleep right in the middle of the conversation. "I'll bring her home."

"Edward, just let her sleep." Alice told me while continuing to sing those annoying songs in her head. What was she hiding?

"I still don't understand why you woke her up in the first place." Carlisle was annoyed that we brought her here. "After what I almost said today…" Carlisle had never slipped like he almost did today.

"You had a hard day honey. Not your fault you didn't realize she was here." It was almost funny what happened to Carlisle today. A new nurse tripped while she was carrying a bottle of blood. The blood went flying and hit Carlisle in the face. If his mouth had been open it would have went right in, but still the blood was right there. Lucky it wasn't the blood of an AIDs patient or anything, so he didn't have to explain why he didn't catch the disease. It was hard enough to explain why he didn't get a cut when the bottle broke in his face.

"Why is she always here?" Carlisle asked. "We never talked so much to a human." Everyone looked at me.

"I think she's interesting and since I can't read her mind we have to…" I had no idea where I was going with this. Why I was I so interested in Bella? Everyone was looking at me and there was only one answer. "I think I'm falling in love with her." Everyone was shocked, besides Alice that is.

"Edward." I heard Bella's voice so clearly and I thought she was up, but when I looked back at her she was fast asleep. "Edward." She said again and my mouth was hanging open.

"She's sleep talking," Jasper pointed out.

"And dreaming about Edward," Rosalie pointed out.

"Way to go man." Emmett had a big grin on his face. I was still staring at Bella. What did it mean that she was saying my name in her sleep? Was it a good thing? Did it mean she was in love with me?

"Stupid dazzling vampires," Bella mumbles and everyone cracks up laughing.

"Of course Edward falls in love with a girl who is obsessed with vampires." Rosalie hissed and goes upstairs.

"What did she mean by dazzling?" Emmett had to ask. Truthfully I was curious too.

I picked Bella up and brought her upstairs. I put her on the once useless I had in my room for some reason and sat on the couch to watch her sleep.

-Bella's POV-

I woke up completely unsure of where I was. I knew for a fact it wasn't my room. Last night events came rushing through my head and I jumped up. I heard a musical laugh and looked to see Edward. "Well good morning sleepy head."

"I fell asleep."

"Yes." Edward smiled at me. For a minute I was scared. I knew I talked in my sleep. It had been a big joke at the house for a lone time. What had he heard? Did he know I knew? "You know you talk in your sleep."

"Yes, did I say anything I should be embarrass about?"

"Not really. From what I remember you said something about Mike being a pain and also something about stupid dazzling vampires. Oh and you said my name a few times." He said it as an after thought. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, which wasn't very good with a vampire.

"Um… well…" I wasn't too sure what to say. "This your room?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I like it. You have a large CD collection." I was looking at the CDs. I love music. Edward nodded as I started to look through the CDs. "I better get home and get breakfast. What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Edward answered.

"Oh man. Steve, Sam, and Emily will be pissed if I'm not back to take them to the park soon." I started running down the stairs and almost fell, but Edward caught me. "How did you get behind me? What do you have super speed?"

"Walk slower. Running won't get you home faster." I got down the stairs.

"Bella," I heard Esme say and walked into the kitchen. It looked like a hurricane hit it. I started to laugh.

"I thought you said you didn't have food."

"I sent Emmett and Alice out to get some." She put a plate of eggs in front of me. "Stupidly I let them try and cook too. I hope you don't mind them sunny side up."

"No problem." I ate the eggs. "Better get going."

"Hey, I drove you. Come on. We're going to the park too." Edward told me and Alice and Rosalie appeared behind him. I still wondered why Rosalie wants to come. She seems to hate me sometimes and sometimes she seems to like me. She's confusing.

"I'll come," Esme said. We went to Edward's Volvo and he drove back to my house. I ran inside to find three little pains waiting for me. Why did I promise to take them to the park again?

"Hey. Take Danny with you." Maria yelled. I looked at her and realized why she wanted me to take Danny. She needed to hunt. I got Danny's baby bag and picked him up. When I got outside Maria was putting his stroller in the back of the mini van and was talking to Esme. Steve, Emily, and Sam were waiting by the door.

"Bella, just talking to your friends. Nice people." She threw the keys to the van at me, but I of course didn't catch them and they landed on the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked them up.

I put Danny in his car seat and made sure everyone else had his or her seatbelts on. I got in the car and started it. I looked behind me once and saw Edward was following. We got to Forks little park in no time at all. As soon as I parked the three kids were running to play.

I got Danny out of the car and saw the Cullens come up to me. I handed Danny to Esme right away. She held him shocked for a minute looking at him. Danny was cute, but I seriously hated taking care of kids. Esme smiled then and started to play with Danny. Rosalie and Alice were also looking at Danny. What with vampires and babies?

"Shouldn't you be watching them?" Edward asked.

"What am I'm going to be able to do if they get hurt. Tell you what how about you watch them? With the speed you've shown you could probably run and catch them from here if you see them fall." I laughed a bit like I was making a joke. Didn't want it to seem that serious. Edward forced a bit of a laugh out too. "Get the stroller out of the car."

Edward obeyed and took the stroller out and got it ready for Danny. "You going to take him for a walk?" Rosalie asked me still looking at Danny.

"You three take him for a walk." I gave her the bag. "Everything you need is in there." Okay to a vampire Danny was a little snack and I wasn't too sure about their self-control, but they hang with me and Maria one time told me I smelt better then most humans.

The three vampires did take Danny for a walk and Edward and I sat down. We stared at each other for a minute. "So tell me, what your favorite color."

"Different from day to day."

"What's it today?"

I thought for a minute. "Yellow."

"Why?" Okay the reason was embarrassing but the reason was because of his eyes. They were a golden yellow and it looked good.

"Don't know." He seemed to expect the answer. We sat there staring for a minute. He leaned closer to me and I got closer to him. Right when we were about to kiss I heard Emily scream.

We both jumped up. "I told you to watch them." I went over to Emily as fast I could without tripping. She was lying on the floor crying holding her leg. It was just a cut on her leg. I've had ten times worst and didn't cry. What got me was the blood coming out of it. Oh god was Edward going to be okay.

-Edward POV-

Oh god we almost kissed. I almost kissed a girl I hardly knew anything about. All I know is she's obsessed with vampires. When the girl screamed I was almost thankful until I smelt the blood. When Bella saw it she turned to me. The look in her eyes as she looked at me scared me. She was worried. Was she worried about me? It wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last that I wanted to read this girls mind.

"There are Band-Aids in the bag I gave Rosalie. Can you go get it?" Was she just worried about Emily? When she looked back I could tell she wasn't worried about her though. She seemed more annoyed. "Clam down it's just a cut."

Maybe Bella was right about not having kids. She's not very motherly. In fact it's the last word to think of with Bella. Okay she was a teenager and most teenage girls aren't motherly, but Bella been helping to raise kids. You think she would be.

I followed my families scent until I found them still thinking about the look Bella gave me. What was she worried about? Was she worried about me?

-Bella's POV-

After getting a Band-Aid on Emily I brought everyone home. I was pissed at Steve since he was the one who pushed Emily. "Mike." The unhappy ten-year-old came down the stairs. "Watch the kids."

"No." Mike stared at me.

"Do what I say."

"Your not the boss of me."

"I'm going out with Alice and Rosalie and your going to watch the kids until Maria gets home." Alice and Rosalie were behind me and Edward and Esme had went home. Us girls had planned to do the shopping trip sooner since we were free all afternoon.

"We don't have to…"

"No, Mike has to learn something." I stopped Rosalie before she finished and turned back to Mike. "You want to be the oldest and you are going to be the oldest when I leave next year, but being the oldest isn't fun. Get use to it now because after next year you will be taking care of them a lot more often."

I walked out leaving Mike there and got into my car. Rosalie and Alice followed, Alice getting into the back. I started to the mall. As soon as I got there I was a little sorry I didn't stay to take care of the little ones. Alice loves shopping. She dragged to every store looking for the right dress. She finally decided I looked best in a nice blue dress. It didn't take as long finding a dress for Rosalie or Alice

Then they dragged to me stores and just started buying me cloths. "Why?"

"Look at the way you dress now and then you'll thank us." I'll say it now and I'll probably say it again in the future, I HATE SHOPPING.

AN: okay, that's it. Tried to make it longer. Review.


	8. Dance

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8: Dance

-Rosalie's POV-

I stopped my car outside her house. This girl was annoying me. She seemed to always be with us now. At our house a lot, getting closer to Edward and everyone, getting closer to the secret. All those little comments she made were horrible. She was getting close. One time at lunch I ate something just so she would think we ate. I of course made a face and she said 'The lunch room food tastes like dirt.' She was getting too close.

"Come," Alice jumped out of the car with her huge bag of makeup and started to the door. I followed her. She knocked and Bella answered. She was holding Danny while feeding him a bottle. The little guy was so cute. I couldn't believe Bella doesn't want children when she can have children. It's so wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked looking at us.

"We said we would help you get ready for the dance."

"If I remember correctly you said you were going to help me and basically force Rosalie to come to help." Well at least she got that right. I was forced to come here to help get this girl ready for a date with my brother. "Besides the dance is four hours away."

"We have to do your hair and make up and everything. Then we have to get ready. Maybe we should have come earlier." Bella looked at us with her mouth wide open. Alice had walked passed Bella and up the stairs. I followed my sister and ended up in Bella's room.

I looked around it. There was nothing special here. The room was blue and there were two large bookcases. I looked at the cover to some of the books. I was ready to growl. Look at all these vampires' books. Couldn't anyone see she was a danger to us?

Bella walked in not too long later. She didn't look too happy. Alice graded her and pulled her into the bathroom. I followed not too long later to find Bella sitting on in front of the sink. "Where did this chair come from?" Alice had somehow gotten a chair is there and was already working on Bella. I went to help knowing my pixie of a sister would force me if I didn't.

-Edward POV-

I was impatient to get to Bella's house. The minutes from when Alice and Rose left seemed to drag on for hours. I was already in my suit and was looking into the mirror. "You look so handsome." Esme told me. She was smiling.

"I'm over a hundred years old and I'm nervous about going to a dance with a teenager."

"You like her. It's normal."

"I'm not right for her though." I knew I wasn't right for Bella. How could I be? "I'll bring her to the dance and we'll get this bet out of the way and make her think it was all about the bet." I knew Esme would be hurt.

"She a sweet girl Edward. She's right for you."

"I'm a monster and she's a beautiful human. I'm too dangerous."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You'll have a great time at the dance and then you'll see how prefect Bella is for you." Esme walked out and I went to my car. Jasper and Emmett were following in their own car. I drove to Bella's house and knocked on the door. Alice answered.

"Please tell me she's ready." We walked in and I saw Bella walked down the stairs. She was beautiful in the blue dress. _I knew you would like it._ Alice thought to me. I took Bella's hand as she got to the bottom. "I'm surprised you got out of the high heels."

"I'm going to make this bet as fair to you as possible. Wearing high heels makes it impossible for you to win." I laughed as I led my date out to my Volvo. We drove until we ended up at the school.

I opened Bella's door and led her into the gym. Everyone was staring at us. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed me in and shortly later Jasper and Alice. We went out to the dance floor and started to dance. Anytime Bella would almost fall I was able to stop her.

"Maybe you should have worn the heels." She giggled as I pulled her closed to me as a slow song started. As the song talked about love I knew Esme was right. I could never leave Bella. I bent down to kiss Bella, but then Jessica and Lauren came over.

"Hey Edward, why don't you get away from the loser?"

"I would, but you two seem to just hang around me." Bella giggle and Lauren stared at her. The term if looks could kill came to mind.

"You think that's funny?" The voice Lauren used just made Bella laugh harder. I had my arm around Bella holding her close to me for protection. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Mike and Tyler came up and put their arm around their dated. "Something wrong here?"

"Edward and Bella are being mean." Lauren and Jessica said in a voice that made it sound like they were going to cry. Mike rolled up his sleeve and put his hand into a fist. _I've been waiting to do this since that Cullen came here._ Just when he was about to punch me the punch bowl hit him in the head making the juice go all over him and he was wearing the bowl like a hat.

Bella was almost on the floor laughing. "Food fight," I heard someone yell as everyone started to grad food. I picked up Bella and ran out as fast as a human can go. Pretty slow for me. I met up with everyone by the cars.

_I totally got that Mike kid._ Emmett was so happy with his throw. "Thanks Emmett. Well I guess I should take Bella home."

"It's too early to go home. Why don't we go to your house?"

"Yes that's a great idea." Alice was still singing songs in her head. It was really annoying. We got into our cars and sped off to our house. It was a silence ride and I wondered what Bella was thinking.

When we got home Esme and Carlisle were shocked to see us. "What happened to the dance?"

"Don't asked," we all said together. We all sat down.

"Hey, wasn't there a bet here," Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah, Edward won." Oh was she thinking about having to tell me a secret I should save her.

"Not really since we left early. She didn't go through the whole dance."

"No you won fair and square. Besides I have to tell you my secret sooner or later." Bella laughed and I think I saw Alice with a camera in her hand, but I wasn't looking at her. "My secret is…" She stopped right there. "My secret is that I know your secret." It was just a whisper, but we all heard it. "I know your vampires." I let my mouth hang open and then next thing I saw was a flash as Alice started to take pictures.

AN: okay. That's it for now. Review.


	9. Bella's Story

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 9: Bella's Story

-Bella's POV-

They tried to deny the fact that they were vampires, but all I did was throw out some facts, the biggest being the Volturi, and they believed I knew. Edward's mouth was open wide and his eyes were staring at me. Rosalie glared at me and her mouth was a straight line. The term if looks could kill came to mind again. Jasper was staring at me and his mouth was open a bit, but not as much as Edward. Esme had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were filled with shock. Carlisle was looking at me as though he was trying to figure something out. Emmett was shocked for a minute and then started laughing. He was on the floor laughing. Alice was still taking pictures and she was laughing too.

"How?" Edward asked.

"Maria's a vampire." Alice dropped the camera. I picked it up and took a picture of Alice' vampire. Her mouth was in a weird direction and her eyes were wide.

"Not possible. We've seen her and smelled her. She's not a vampire. I would have seen it." I was a bit confused on the seen it thing.

"Her power is to make people believe something. She made you believe she wasn't a vampire. The only reason I know is because the power didn't work on me." Everyone looked at me.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "You're going to have to explain everything."

I nodded. "Well I guess it started when I was five and taken into the house. I had always noticed something weird about Maria. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and her eyes were gold, but when I asked people they thought I was crazy. They told me that Maria's eyes were brown. I finally asked her about it and that's when I found out about vampires." I stopped there. That was the easy part of my story. "My life went on normal from there. Kate was my best friend. She was in the house with me and was the same age. We were the oldest together when Paul left, but then it was time for the boarding school…"

_Flashback _

_"I'm so excited," Kate screamed as she threw stuff into her bag. "We're going to be going to boarding school together. Maybe we could be dorm mates." I was in Kate's room. It was smaller then mine. Maria had given me the largest room in the house. "Are you done packing?" _

_"No, I'm not packing." _

_"Well you have to pack." _

_"Kate, I'm not packing because I'm not going anywhere." She looked at me confused. I couldn't really explain why I wasn't moving. It had to be kept a secret that Maria was a vampire. "Kate, we're not going to be dorm mates because I'm not going to boarding school. I'm staying here." _

_Kate started to laugh. "Nice joke Bells, but you know that impossible." _

_"I'm not joking. Ask Maria if you want." _

_"Fine, MARIA," Kate yelled and Maria walked in not too long later. "Bella says she's not going to boarding school. Tell her she is." _

_"She's not." _

_"There you see… wait, she's not." Kate looked completely shocked. "Why?" _

_"Bella's different then the rest of you. She'll be staying here with me until she graduates." Maria left to take care of the crying baby and Kate looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes. _

_"I thought we would be together. You were my best friend."  
_

_"Kate…" _

_"Get out." I left Kate's room and went to my own. _

End flashback

"Then any friends I had outside of the house stopped talking to me, well besides Angela, but I sent her away. It's better this way."

"I don't understand. Why couldn't you go to boarding school? Why did you not want to be friends with anyone?" Edward asked.

"Edward I…" Did I want to tell them this? Was it too much? Oh come on, they're vampires. "Before I answer that can I ask you a question?" Everyone nodded, well besides Rosalie who was still glaring at me. "You all like me right?" I heard Rosalie hiss. "Okay, let' not count Rosalie in this you all."

"Of course we like you honey." Esme said as she looked at me. They were probably wondering where this was going.

"Okay, well you see after graduation Maria is going to… turn me." It took a minute for them to understand. I guess it wasn't normally something planned like this. "After that I can't stay in The House… so…." I couldn't bring myself to ask. They were all looking at me now curious. "Well I was wondering if… if it wouldn't be much trouble…" I couldn't find the words.

"Bella, are you asking to stay with us after your turned?" Carlisle asked. Wow he is really smart. All I did was nod.

-Edward POV-

I couldn't believe it. Not only did the love of my immortal life know what we were, but also she was going to become one of us. No this shouldn't be happening. Bella should be able to live a human life. "We'll have to talk about it. We'll tell you when we decide." Carlisle told Bella.

She nodded and got up. "I think I'll walk home." I wanted to drive her but Carlisle thought _let her walk home, we need to talk as a family_ to me.

"Wait, my camera," Alice said.

"I think I'll make sure these get developed. By the way how the hell did you know what I was going to say? What can you do read minds?" She thinks Alice is the mind reader. Now that's kind of funny.

"No I see the future. Edward reads minds." Bella looked at me. "But his power doesn't work on you." Bella smiled and laughed.

"Just got to love the vampire world. See ya." Bella went to the door and stopped. "I'll tell Maria to take the idea out of your head. This way you can see the real her."

She left and we waited until we could no longer hear her heartbeat to talk. "Bella has given us an interesting decision. What does everyone think?"

Alice: _yes yes yes yes yes. _Alice was basically jumping up and down in her seat before she shouted "yes."

Jasper: _Well it would make Alice and Edward happy. Besides someone will have to help the poor girl. We all know Maria can't keep her in The House. _"Yes." He told Carlisle.

Emmett:_ Yes a new sister._ "Of course little Bella has to join us."

Rosalie: _That girl shouldn't be turned into a vampire it's not like us. _"She shouldn't become a vampire. It's not like us. She's not dying."

"It's clearly not our choice if she becomes a vampire or not." Carlisle told Rosalie.

"Well I don't want her here. No."

"Rose…" Emmett tried, but Rosalie didn't let him finished. She went upstairs and we all heard her bedroom door close.

Esme: _Well Rose won't like this, but Bella is what missing in this family. _"Yes."

"I think we should too. That leaves you Edward." Carlisle turned to me. What was I suppose to say? For us not to take in the one I love. No I want that. I just don't want her to become a vampire.

"Yes," I said looking down at the table. Alice jumped up and left the house.

-Alice's POV-

Bella finally told us everything and we just had a vote. Bella would be staying with us. I ran to her house and climbed up the tree. Bella was on her bed in her pajamas and wasn't looking. I opened the window and went inside without making a sound until I jumped on the bed. Bella didn't jump up in surprise and she didn't even look at me. "Hi Alice."

I was confused for a bit. Bella finally looked at me. "I've lived with a vampire my whole life. I'm use to you people coming out of nowhere." I had to give her that.

The door opened and Maria walked in. At first all I saw and smelled was a human, but suddenly it changed. Maria was a vampire with golden eyes. I looked at her for a minute. "Now that is awesome."

"Thanks," Maria said also sitting on the bed. Edward then jumped into the window.

"What is my room vampire meeting room now?" Bella asked as Edward looked at Maria. I could tell he saw the real Maria too.

"You are a vampire." Maria smiled.

"Bella, we all agreed to you coming to live with us."

"All of you?"

"Don't think about Rose. She has some problems." Edward put his arms around Bella. "Besides we're not letting you out into the streets." Bella smiled and I started to jump up and down again. EDWARD FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE.

AN; that's it. Review,


	10. Friends

Adopted by a Vampire

Chapter 10: Friends

-Rosalie's POV-

Stupid human girl. She wants to give up everything. I was just walking at human pace around Forks to clear my head. Not something I would normally do, but my family and Maria went hunting together. I was board.

That when I smelled her. I growled at the very thought of that girl being here, but then I smelled Mike Newton and a few other boys from school. Their smells were heavy mixed with alcohol.

I ran to where I smelled them and found them in an ally not to far away. Mike, Tyler, and another boy who I didn't know name was trying to get Bella's cloths off of her. She was fighting them, but was not winning.

I attacked the boys. I didn't kill them like I should, but I punched them so hard I believe their ribs cracked. I knocked them out soon after. I turned around to look at Bella. She was on the floor looking at me shocked. Why was she shocked? I'm not that mean to her am I? Then I realized I was.

"Rosalie?" Bella questioned. She picked herself up off the floor. A normal human would go into shock after almost being raped. Bella wasn't a normal human. She somehow kept up with the supernatural world.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you home with the kids?"

"We ran out of milk." I looked at her. "Look I forgot to go shopping and Maria been busy doing something. We ran out of milk and Emily can't go to sleep without a glass of milk. I left Mike in charge and ran to get milk before the store closed." I looked at Bella. I had thought she didn't care about the kids, but I realized I was wrong. She loved them, but wouldn't admit it. I also knew why. She knew she would never be able to have kids after the change and she didn't want to become attach. Maybe Bella and I had more in common then I thought.

She started to walk back to the store parking lot, which wasn't too far. "Didn't matter, they were closed when I got here and Mike and his friends were drinking behind the store." I took the keys to her car out of her hand.

"You're not driving." Bella sat in the passenger seat and I got into the drivers. In a minute we were zooming back to my house. Bella stared at me. "I thought you hated me."

"No," I stated. "I was jealous that you're human and angry you were going to give it up." I told her my story, about how I was changed. She looked at me and understood. "You're lucky they didn't get your cloths off."

"I'm lucky you showed up just in time. Another minute and they would have had me." We were at the house now and I brought Bella up to Emmett's and mine room. She used our bathroom to clean up.

"Bella, how about we start over." I hoped she would agree. Edward is my brother and Bella makes Edward happy. Also now I understood her more. Bella smiled at me and gave me a hug. It was more then I hoped for.

"Friends," Bella told me and we started downstairs. As soon as we came downstairs the rest of the family walked in. They were shocked to see Bella and I together.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing much, Rose and I were just having a bit of a girl talk." Bella smiled up at me. "I've got to go though. See you tomorrow." Bella looked at me. "Can I have my keys?" I gave her back her keys and Bella walked out.

Everyone looked at me. "What? I can be nice." I walked back to my room making sure to keep my mind on other things besides Bella almost getting rapped. I knew Edward would go and kill those idiots if he found out. We didn't need those problems. Not with the wolves around.

AN: okay, I know it's short, but you'll have to deal with it. I wanted things between Bella and Rosalie to work out. Sorry it took so long, but I'm really busy lately. Review


	11. kill

Adopted by a Vampire

Chapter 11: Kill

-Bella's POV-

I made my way home. I knew Maria wouldn't be back yet. She liked to hunt a little more then other vampires and liked going somewhere after hunting. I parked outside and walked in.

Danny was screaming, and Sam and Steve were running around. I took Danny and rocked him. "Bed," I yelled at the two. They moaned and went upstairs. "Mike." Mike came down the stairs and gave me a look. "I left you in charge."

"Whatever" Mike walked back up the stairs and I heard his door shut. I went up the stairs and put Danny in his crib. I smiled at him and put his bear next to him. I saw him put his arm around it. It was so cute.

I closed the door and went to Steve and Sam's room. They were playing cards on the floor. "It's after 10. Bed, now." I ordered them. They gave me the puppy dog look. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" They both asked.

"Tomorrow I'll play a game with you two and Emily. " They thought about it for a minute. They smiled and ran to their beds. I shut the light off and went to Emily's room. She wasn't in bed like I thought she was.

I checked the bathroom. She wasn't there. "Mike, where's Emily?"

"Last time I saw her she was outside." Mike replied. I looked at him for a minute. How could anyone be so dumb?

I graded a flashlight. "Emily," I yelled. I didn't see her anywhere near the house. I started into the wood hoping she didn't wonder too far.

I started running until I heard screaming. I shut off my flashlight and got a little closer. In the clearing was Emily with three vampires. I was very grateful that the wind was blowing against my face carrying my smell away from them.

There was no way I could help Emily unless I got to the Cullens in time. I ran as fast as I could, hoping one of them didn't hear me. When I got to the Cullens I was out of breath and Edward came out. "Bella…"

"Emily… vampire… woods." He clearly got what I meant because he started to run. The next thing knew Rosalie was carrying me inside.

-Edward's POV-

I ran. I didn't think I could save Emily, but I had to try. I found the three vampires. They had already finished Emily. "There was a human here not too long ago. The scent is faint, but she was clearly here."

I growled and jumped out in front of them. "You are in my clans territory."

"We didn't know there were other vampires around here." One of them said. I got from his mind that his name was James.

"Yes, me and my clan. There are seven of us. We do not want you hunting in this area." I picked up Emily's body. "When I tell them you did this they will be upset. Leave now."

James and his two friends left, but they had no plans on leaving. As soon as they were far enough I got down on my knees. This couldn't be happening. I smelled a horrible smell and looked up to see two big werewolves there.

"I didn't do this. There was another clan of vampires. They went that way." I pointed.

_We will hunt them_. I heard one of the wolves think and they left. I hoped the two would get those three.

AN: okay I know it; short and it took me a long time, but I've been very busy lately. Luckily I should get some free time back soon. Oh and ideas are always welcome. If I get a good idea I might use it. Review.


	12. Mourning

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 12: Mourning

-Rosalie's POV-

I sat in my room. It's been a week since Emily died and I haven't seen Bella at all. Lucky Emily heart wasn't beating and she didn't get turned into a vampire. Maria made everyone believe that robbers broke into the house while Bella was gone and killed Emily. There was a little funeral and Bella been locked in her room.

"Emmett," I said and my husband ran to me. "Is Edward still at The House?"

"Yeah, he won't leave Bella alone. He's afraid she'll do something stupid."

I got up and ran to the house. I jumped up to Bella's window and went in. Edward was sitting on the end of the dead humming a song he made for Bella. "Edward, out."

"No," Edward hissed. I growled at him as I looked at Bella. She was faced down on the bed not looking at us.

"I need to talk to her. Get out or I'll get Emmett to get you out." Edward knew I would do it, so he left. I sat down on the bed. "Bella, I understand what you're feeling, but it wasn't your fault. You tried everything humanely possible to save Emily."

"Not for Jacob." The answer confused me. Who the hell was Jacob? "Jacob was a year younger then me. When Kate left and I stayed Jacob and Mike were outside one day playing some stupid game. I was on the phone with Angela trying to explain why I wasn't leaving and why I couldn't hang with her anymore. I didn't know they were being idiots. I didn't hear Mike yelling for me and Jacob died. He choked to death on a piece of candy."

Wow. I couldn't believe it. "I could have saved him, but I didn't. I knew how to save him, but I was too busy. I swore after Jacob died that for as long as I was human I wouldn't let another kid in The House die."

"You never seemed to care about them though?"

"Jacob and me were very close. We were great friends and had a lot in common; our fathers were the best friends. You probably know him better as Jacob Black." Black was the werewolf we made the treaty with. This Jacob Black must be in grandson or something. "I think you figured it out. He was a werewolf. Well at least he could have been a wolf. After he died I claimed I would never like another kid again, but I did like Emily. I liked her and she died just like Jacob died."

"It wasn't your fault. Jacob was a big boy when he died. What was he 12 or 13? He was goofing around with Mike and got himself killed. You didn't do anything. As for Emily you tried to save her by getting us. It was vampires. You couldn't do anything against vampires."

"I know. Thank you, Rose. It was nice sharing that with someone besides Maria. " She hugged. Her warm human body felt good against my cold stone body, but it must have not felt good to her. Then again she lived with a vampire her whole life. "You're a good sister."

I smiled. I don't know if she realized she called me a sister, but she did and it makes me happy. "Get to sleep." She obeyed without even realizing she was obeying me. I left to leave Bella in peace.

-Bella's POV next morning-

I walked downstairs before any of the kids were up and found Maria in the kitchen. "Are there any vamps around?" I whispered into her ear.

"Besides me no," Maria answered.

"I need to talk to you." We sat down at the table to talk. I took a deep breath. "School ends soon." Maria nodded. "I want you to change me when school is over." Maria stared at me shocked. "There is no reason for me to stay human until after senior year anymore. We were waiting because we didn't know what to do after I became a vampire, but now I have the Cullens. I also don't want to get older then Edward. There's no reason to wait. You can handle The House without me. You've done it before and I want you to change me. Please don't make me ask Alice."

"Of course I'll change you." Maria continued to stare at me. "What will we tell people to why you disappeared?"

"Tell them I ran away with Edward to get married and you saw no point in stopping us since I would be 18 soon and a legal adult." Maria nodded, but looked a bit disappointed. I hugged her just like I hugged Rosalie last night. "I love you, you know that right?"

Maria hugged me back. "I know."

"I'll see you again. I mean we have hundreds of years." We both laughed and Maria went to making breakfast.

I had to make sure to keep this from Edward and most importantly Alice. Not too long after the two vampires walked in. I kissed Edward like I haven't done since Emily died. "You seem better." Alice said.

"Whatever Rose told you helped?" Edward asked. Rosalie was probably hiding the memories from him.

"Yeah, Rose is really nice." The two looked at me. We all laughed. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have said that.

AN: it's a little longer then last chapter. I'm sorry for the shortness. Any ideas are welcome and I want to hear what people want Bella's power to be. So Review.


	13. Secrets

Adopted by a Vampire

Chapter 13: Secrets

-Bella's POV-

I didn't tell Edward me changing was going to be moved up a year. I didn't tell Alice or any of the Cullens. I probably should have, but I was afraid they would want to stop me. Edward really does seem to want me to be human. They also want to me to have human experiences. I think it's a waste of time.

Right now I was sitting in the forest. I heard a sound and a huge wolf comes out. This was one of the werewolves. The wolf leaves and comes back later with just ants on. Well he was carrying pants and I doubt the cloths transform. "You are Bella. The human girl who is going to be a vampire?" The wolf seemed angry.

"Yes, and you must be Sam. The alpha."

"I am." Sam looked at me. "I gave permission for you to become a vampire because you are making an educated decision, I just don't understand why."

"I just want to be one. Besides I love Edward." I told Sam.

Sam didn't say anything. "We caught one of the vampires. Two got away. We think they're still in the area. Be careful."

"Always am." I stood up and tripped over air. Sam looked at me. "Expect when walking. I always trip."

"I can see why you want to be a vampire." I have no idea if he was joking or not. I got up and started to walk home.

"Sam…" Sam looked at me. "I knew Jacob Black." I walked away leaving Sam behind. I went to the Cullens house. Rosalie was outside working on a car. "Hey, what you doing?"

"Alice just bought this car and I'm playing with it." I laughed.

"Why do you play with cars so much?"

"We all have our things that helps us live this immortal life of ours. Edward has his music, Alice shops, Carlisle is a doctor, Esme is a mother, Jasper and Emmett have video games, and I have cars. Guess you'll have to find your thing soon. After the whole crazy new born stage that is."

Rosalie wants me to consider staying human. I love her, but becoming a vampire is something I have to do. "Yeah, I guess so." I watched Rosalie for a minute. "Thanks you Rose." Rosalie looked at me confused.

"For what?"

"The other night." I walked away back to The House.

"You know Edward and Alice are inside."

"I have a promise I need to keep."

I walked to the house to find Sam and Steve downstairs watching TV. I turned the TV off. "Hey, what you do that for?"

"Well I told you we would play a game together. What do you want to play?"

"Videogames," the two yelled together. Then Sam said, "but all our games are old and boring now. Let's get a new game." They were trying to get me to buy them new videogames. Last time I'm making a deal with them.

"Okay, I got an idea." Took out my cell phone and called Edward. "Hey Edward, it's Bella."

"Why didn't you come inside before?" Edward was clearly upset.

"Well I'm coming back with Sam and Steve. They want to play videogames." Edward got what I meant.

"Come on over." I hung up. "Get in my car." I told the two. We took the short ride to the Cullens house.

Rosalie was still outside and waved to us as we stopped. Emmett opened the door for us. "Come on," Emmett seemed really happy as he led the two into the living room where all the videogames were. Sam and Steve were in their glory. If I liked videogames I would be too. Emmett and Jasper must have every videogame system ever made and hundreds of games. The two boys forgot about me.

I laughed as Edward pulled me into a hug. "Something wrong. You seem strange."

"No, nothing at all." I smiled and watched the two boys playing games.

AN: it's short, but it's just a little chapter. Next chapter she gets changed and I'm still looking for power ideas. Review.


	14. Being Turned

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 14: Being Turned

-Bella's POV-

It was the last day of school and the gym teachers let us choose if we want to play basketball or not. I, of course, choose not to and read my book. I was too nervous to read though. Tonight would be the night that Maria bites me. I had given on the reading after five minute and spent the rest of the time probably looking like I was on something.

Finally the bell rang and I got up. Saw the Cullens getting into their car and waved. They smiled at me as I got into my car. I headed back to The House, not speeding. I'm not a vampire yet and can't afford a car accident.

I rush into The House nearly knocking Mike over. I was never able to get on good terms with him although I tried for the last few days. Maria was in the kitchen like she always is for something reason. I never thought on it much, but how many vampires spend all their time sitting at a kitchen table that hardly ever used because there are too many people in The House to use it. There was nothing special about the kitchen either. Just plain normal kitchen that could possible be seen in a lot of the houses in America.

"Calm now." Maria joked with a smile.

"Too nervous. Been waiting all day."

"Wait a few more hours. Until everyone is in bed." I nodded and sat down with Maria.

-Maria's POV-

We waited a couple more hours until Mike was fast asleep. There was some talking over where this would be done. It is possible Bella will start screaming. We decided her car would be the best place. This way I can drive it to the Cullens.

"You ready." Bella smiled at me and nodded. Boy I would miss Bella. She's the first person in years that I was able to be completely truthful with. She became more like a little sister to me then anyone else in The House ever did. At last I knew she would be well taken care of and I thanked god again for the Cullens.

I bite her neck and pulled away when I knew I let enough venom into her. I let the blood that was in my mouth slip down my throat. I hadn't drunk human blood since I was a newborn and discovered animal blood would do. Bella's blood tasted better then I remember human blood tasting, but I was too in control to lose control. Bella life meant me staying in control and I would not let Bella down.

I drove to the Cullens knowing that they would need some warning so I sent a mental message to Edward telling him everything. When I pulled into the driveway Edward and Carlisle were waiting for me.

That was when I realized Bella hasn't started screaming. Why wasn't she screaming? I looked back. There was still blood coming out of her neck, her heart was still beating taking the venom with it, and she was still breathing, but no noise came out of her. On her lips was a little smile.

-Edward POV-

To say I was mad when I got Maria's mental message would be an understatement. I was pissed. Why hadn't Bella told me she was moving the changing up a year? Some part of me said because she knew you would disagree. I had hissed at Alice thinking she knew, but when I saw her face and read her thoughts I knew she didn't know. Maria must have had Alice believe the changing was still going to take place in a year, which would block the visions of Bella changing.

Carlisle and me waited outside for them. I was ready to run and take Bella out of the car, but Carlisle thought, _Edward stay away. She's still your singer and she's bleeding right now. _I knew I wouldn't like this but I stepped back and let Carlisle take my Bella out of the car. I could smell her and it was almost too much. I didn't like this, but I had to leave until Carlisle stopped the bleeding. The one thing I noticed when I left was she wasn't screaming.

-Bella's POV-

I had been forewarned many times about the pain of the transformation. First Maria warned me when I was younger and then all the Cullens. By now I knew all their stories. They had made sure to tell me. I was ready for the pain when it was time.

The first pain I felt was Maria's teeth biting into me. Then there was the fire. At first it seemed horrible and I was about to scream. Then something strange happened. In all the stories I heard I never heard anything like this. I won't say the pain disappeared. It was like it was in the background of whatever was happening to me. The pain was still there, but not so important.

Now what was happening to me was weird. My life started to play before my eyes backwards. I saw Emily dying again, I saw the Cullens the first time I meet them, I saw Jacob dying, I heard every word I ever said, and I finally went so far back I saw my mother. I can't remember too much about Renee. I was five when she died. Memories fade after that long. Now here in my memories I saw her. It made me smile.

The memories didn't really stop. When my life was done I saw other things. I saw Maria's past. I saw how each of the Cullens was turned. I saw Carlisle with the Volturi. I saw Edward in the hospital with his green eyes. I didn't even know he had green eyes! I saw Rosalie with her friends' baby and her being raped. I saw Esme give birth to her son and then cry when she found out he was dead. I probably saw a lot of other things from my friends past. Things they have told me. That wasn't all I saw though.

I saw events from history. I saw Washington crossing the Delaware. I saw D-Day and Pearl Harbor. It then hit me I was seeing events in the past that I knew. Was I just pretending all of this? Finally I opened my eyes and saw all the Cullens round me.

My eyes sight was better and so was my haring. There was a car passing mile away playing music very loudly. I took a breath, but my lungs weren't waiting for the air. It was no longer needed. I couldn't feel my heart beating because it would never beat again.

They were all expecting me to go crazy. Most new-borns do when they first wake up. I looked at Edward. "Did you have green eyes?"

"What?" Edward and everyone in the room was confused by my question.

"Did you have green eyes when you were human? It's a simple question Edward." I was probably sounding a bit annoyed right now.

It was Carlisle who answered my question. "Edward had a very nice shade of green eyes."

"Interesting," I whispered.

"What's so interesting?" Emmett asked. He was in an attack position, but I had no idea why. What was the problem? Did those vampires come back?

"I'll tell you when I find out." I shot back at him still thinking of all I saw. "What's wrong with you people? What's the problem?"

"Bella, aren't you thirsty?" Alice asked me. They were all looking at me confused.

"No, not really," I answered without even thinking about how weird that was. That's when it hit me. I'm a newborn vampire. I should be going blood crazy. Why wasn't I? I remembered Maria and the others talking about a burning. The need to drink, but I just didn't feel it. I felt completely fine right now. "Do I look like a vampire?"

Alice smiled and ran for a mirror. She came back with one and held it in front of me. I had the vampire beauty, the really pale skin, and lets not forget the red eyes. Why wasn't I thirsty? Man, I was a weird human and now I'm a weird vampire. Why can't my life ever be easy?

AN: okay I'm done with this chapter finally. Also I have figured out what power I want to give Bella and would like to thank .Windclan for the idea. Also for everyone who gave me ideas thank you and believe me you all gave good ideas it was hard to choose. If I want to give Bella more then one power I'll look back at your ideas or use the one from Breaking Dawn.

Also I would like to add that I have started another Twilight story called Similar but Different. It's really different from this one, but I believe you would like it so check it out if you want. Also thinking about starting another new one, but not too sure yet.

Anyway I don't know when I'm going to be to update. Probably start writing on Christmas Eve. Would anyone actually read the story if I updated on Christmas Eve or Christmas? Anyway Marry Christmas if I don't update and I better stop now or this author note will take up a page. Review.


	15. I am a Vampire

Adopted by a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 15: I'm a Vampire

-Bella's POV-

No one knew what to say. I didn't even know what to say. I didn't know how to explain what happened to me. I didn't even know what happened to me. Well besides the being turned into a vampire bit. That I understood perfectly. It was the weird way my body reacted to being a vampire. I should be thirsty, but I wasn't. Not yet at least.

It went from being quiet one minute to everyone shooting questions at me about everything. They were all speaking at once and it was annoying. "Stop," I said putting my hand to my head and closing my eyes. Suddenly there was no noise. I opened my eyes. Everyone was frozen,

They just stood there, frozen in place. There mouths were open like they were frozen in the middle of asking a question. There was also something else wrong. Since I woke up there was noise everywhere. I could hear car radios from miles away. Now there was nothing. As though I was the only living, and I use the term living lightly, thing in the world. Or time was frozen.

I walked over to Edward and looked right at him. I moved my hand in front of his eyes. Nothing happened! I went over to Emmett and pushed him. He fell to the floor, but once again no one moved. "What?" I asked.

Suddenly the questions came out of my new families mouth! I heard birds from outside! The world was back. Everything was unfrozen! Oh and Emmett was shocked that he was on the floor. Everyone turned around to look at me. Now if I thought they were shocked when I told them I knew what they were, it was nothing compared to now.

"What just happened?" Edward asked me.

"That's what I would like to know," I told them. Emmett got off the floor and looked at me. "Sorry about that, but I was testing something out." Emmett just shared at me.

"Bella, I think you're going to have to explain this to me." Carlisle said. I told him everything, about what happen during my transformation to now. It wasn't really that much, but I had to go back to explain again at least five time. I think everyone was really embarrassed that I saw that. Telling someone what happened and them seeing it are two different things.

"Well you saw all this and right now when you wanted time to stop it stopped. I'm not too sure, but you might be a master of time and space." Carlisle said. "Of course I'll have to run some test, but this could have a lot of possibility. Stopping time, teleportation, maybe even the ability to travel through time. Of course if it comes to that, you'll have to be careful. Can't change the past. We'll have to run test, but I'm sure your getting thirsty by now."

They all looked at me wondering. It was really unusual for newborns to be like this. I didn't really feel thirsty, but why not go out. Maybe I'll become normal as soon as I start hunting. "Sure, why not see how fast I can go now?" I left shortly followed by Alice and Edward. We started to run through the forest until we came to a herd of deer.

"How do they smell?" Edward asked. I took a deep breath. Their blood smelt okay. I started to feel the burning a bit. I started running after one and right when I was about to kill it an even better smell came to me. A human hiker! Edward and Alice smelled it too, because they looked at me.

I let the poor deer go and ran the opposite way, away from the human. Edward and Alice were behind me and when I stopped I could tell they were shocked. "How did you do that?"

"I just ran," I told them.

"I don't think we ever have to worry about you and control." Alice said and gave me a big hug. "It must be because you knew what you were getting yourself into, same with the hunger. You're not as thirsty as us because you knew all about being a vampire before becoming a vampire. You'll probably only have to drink half as much as we do."

"Well bringing me out has gotten me thirsty." I took a deep breath. There was a wonderful smell that wasn't a human. I ran after it and spotted a grizzly bear. Before the bear even knew what happened I killed the bear and bite down. The warm blood tasted great, but before the bear was even half done I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm full." The two mouths fell open. Okay seeing them shocked was becoming a normal thing. Edward looked at the bear and bite down drinking the rest.

"We wouldn't the bear to go to waste." Edward said after he was done.

"Emmett is going to be so jealous when he learns you two had a bear. Bears are his favorite." I laughed and Alice and Edward joined.

I looked at the direction of the setting sun. "I want to go for a run… alone." I added after I saw Edward was going to come with me. Edward turned to Alice and she nodded.

I started to run. I don't actually know where, but ended up at The House by the time the moon was up. I looked into the twins' window. They were already asleep. I took a breath, but I didn't feel like going after them. I was in complete control. Suddenly I was knocked out of the tree! I turned around ready to attack and found Maria.

"Maria, it's me Bella."

"Bella!? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the Cullens?"

"I was running. It's okay Maria. I was hunting and there was a human hiker."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella…"

"Why? I ran. I didn't attack. Alice said I have great control because I knew what I was getting myself into." Maria smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you. Care you explain some things to me." I told her everything that happened since she turned me. She smiled and was happy to hear about my power. Then we both heard the phone ring. Maria went inside to answer it.

After she was done I heard her whisper, "the Cullen want both of us at their house." Maria then yelled up the stairs "Mike, I'm going out. Your in charge."

"Why?" I heard Mike complain.

"Because you're the oldest now." Maria came out and we both ran to the Cullens house. When we walked in Edward brought me into a hug.

"How did you know I was at The House?" I asked and Edward turned to Alice. "Never mind."

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

"Alice had a visions. Aro is close by with Jane and Demetri. They're coming by for a visit." Carlisle told us. "To keep you and The House safe you'll have to use your power on us. Make us believe that Bella is just Edward's girlfriend who we turned because she found out."

"Actually if you follow a certain plan only Edward, Esme, and you Carlisle will have to be put under Maria power and of course Aro and his two guards." We all listened to Alice's plan. This would be good

-Twilight-

I waited by the door. Apart of our plan was that I answered the door. Maria had used her power on Edward, Carlisle, and Esme already. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Outside there were three vampires I never meet before, but the one in the middle I knew as Aro from pictures.

"I do not think we have ever met before. Are you a Cullen?"

"Well I guess I am now. I'm Bella Swan, Edward's new mate." I held out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." Aro took my hand to shake. "Interesting power you have here. How does it work?"

"I do not know what you mean." I told Aro as he let go of my hand.

"Do you realize there a human walking pass your house?"

"Brown hair and brown eyes? Short of tall?" I asked and Aro nodded. "That's Maria, she owns The House next door for unwanted kids. I use to live with her until I was changed a few days ago. Are you here to see Carlisle?"

"Yes," Aro said.

"Well follow me. Everyone is in the living room." I started to the living room. Jasper and Emmett were playing Xbox and Alice and Rosalie were shopping online. "We have company." I sat down next to Edward as everyone looked.

Carlisle stood up. "Aro, my old friend, it's good to see you. What brings you here?" Carlisle held out his hand for Aro who took it.

"Was in the neighborhood on business." Aro looked at Esme.

"I believe you met my wife Esme and my son Edward already last time you visited."

"Pleasure to see you again me lady." Aro kissed Esme hand. "And congratulations on the new mate Edward." Aro held out his hand for Edward who took it. Aro looked very pleased on what he saw inside the three Cullens head. "I do not believe I have meet the rest of your family."

"No, I don't think so. These are my daughters Alice, Rosalie, and you have already met our newest member Bella, and my sons Emmett and Jasper, Alice's and Rosalie's mates." Carlisle pointed to each member. "Please sit down." The three took the last sofa.

"It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go hunting." Alice had let her eyes go black so we would have excuse to go out. "Jasper, Bella, are you coming?"

"Yes, I need something to drink too." Both Jasper and me made sure to be thirsty too. We got up to leave saying nice to meet you to Aro. We went outside and heard Rosalie yell something about makeup and cloths before seeing her drag Emmett outside. We smiled at each other and then Alice, Jasper, and me went hunting. Then to The House where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting.

"I heard everything went good."

"Yes it did." We all laughed and just talked about anything.

AN: okay that's it for now. I think it's longer then last chapter. Review.


	16. Blowing up

Adopted by a Vampire

AN: okay, I guess I didn't explain the plan that great. Basically it was to get Aro curious about Bella's 'power' when he couldn't read her mind. Then when he saw the same information in the three head I don't think he would go on reading peoples mind. Then the others just got out of the house. Maybe not the best plan, so it will blow up on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 16: Blowing up

-Edward's POV-

We watched Rosalie dragging Emmett out. She really is stupid. We had Aro in our house and she starts complaining about clothes. Well it's like her anyway. "Is it me or is it strange that they all just left?" Jane asked.

"Not really, even though Bella has excellent control we like keeping her well fed. Two people always go with her just incase and Jasper and Alice needed to hunt. As for Emmett and Rosalie, well that's just Rosalie. She's self-centered. You did catch us by surprise." Carlisle explained. Aro nodded.

"I guess your method of feeding can take practice. This Bella is truly amazing. I heard nothing from her at all."

"She's always been like that." I explained even though I knew he already knew.

Aro looked at me. "You let a human find out about us." It was a statement not a question.

"I see no problem. She found out about us and we changed her." Aro nodded and for a while we sat there in silence.

I couldn't wait for my angel to get back to me, but the hours went by with normal small talk, well normal for a vampire. We weren't talking about the weather. It was taking too long. Did something happen? I got up. "I'm going to go find Bella, Alice, and Jasper. They shouldn't be out this long."

"We'll all go with you." Aro said and as he stood up followed by his two guards. Carlisle and Esme also got up. We all walked out of the house to find Maria walking over to her car.

Before I even realized it Jane was running at Maria at full speed. Before any of us could stop her she went to attack Maria, but Maria moved out of the way! Maria threw a punch sending Jane down to the ground! I saw Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walk out of The House. What was going on?

-Bella's POV-

Okay this is boring. Mike and the twins will be out all day so they don't see me. It would have been more fun with them there though. We were just sitting around the kitchen table playing uno. "Uno," Alice said. Why am I not surprise?

Maria is after Alice and changes the color to blue. Then it was Jasper who put down a blue draw two at Emmett, who already had about half the deck. Jasper also had a lot of cards. It's a bad idea to put those to next to each other. They'll always try and get the other to have the most cards. After Emmett picked up the two cards it was Rosalie turned who threw down a reverse. It was Emmett's turn and he put down a red reverse. Rosalie put a red five down and it was my turn.

After me it was Alice and if I didn't throw down the right card Alice would win. I had four cards. I had a red two, blue seven, a yellow skip that is completely useless right now, and a normal change the color card. I wish it were a draw four. Now the question was should I keep the color he same or change? And if I change it what do I change it to? Man this is hard, but Alice can't win again. She's always winning and I thought uno would be a fair game even with her power.

Wait she's using her power to cheat. I thought stop in my head and time once again stopped. I guess I'm figuring out how to control this. If I want time to stop it will stop, when I want it to go again it will go again. I peeked over at Alice's hand. She had a red!

I sat back down in my seat exactly like I was sitting before and thought go. Everything unfroze and I put down the change the color card. "Blue," I said with a smile. Everyone looked at Alice who started picking from the deck. She must have picked up nine cards before she found a blue.

"Way to go Bella," Emmett said with a smile. "No one gets one over on Alice."

"How did you know I had a red?" Alice asked looking at me.

"Lucky guess," I said with a smile.

"Lucky guess, no way. You cheated." Alice yelled. I tried to look shocked at being called a cheater, but I ended up laughing. "You froze time and looked at my card." Everyone looked at me.

"Great now we have to deal with three cheater. Edward reading minds, Alice seeing the future, and Bella freezing time." Rosalie said throwing down her cards.

"How about we play a different game?" Maria said and started looking through draws. "I thought the cards were here." Another card game. Of course. "Must have left them in my car. I'll be right back."

Maria started to the car. In a while we heard a fight going on and the five of us ran outside to find Maria standing over Jane and Aro, Demetri, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme looking on in shock. "Bella, what's going on?"

I looked at Alice. "Our plan just fell apart." Alice whispered to me. "Maybe we should have let Maria use her power on all of us." Wow Alice was saying she was wrong, but I knew Alice only suggested the plan so I wouldn't feel weird.

"Alice, will you come over here." Aro held out his arm and Alice went over and Let Aro touch her. "Interesting, well Maria, why don't you stop your power." Maria looked at them and I knew the real memories were returning to Edward, Esme, and Carlisle while the others saw Maria as a vampire.

"Very interesting power, you too Bella. Freezing time, possibilities." Along with the truth about her, Maria had Edward, Carlisle, and Esme believe I didn't have a power. "As for this house of yours."

"The House," all of us screamed together.

"The House," Aro said to please us. "It will be closed down and the four boys you have here will be killed. Well I guess the baby can go to an orphanage, but the others must die."

"That's unfair. I'm not endangering our secret. My power makes sure of that." Maria argued, but I could tell Aro didn't care.

"Stop," I yelled and time froze again. Now I have to think. I looked at Carlisle. He said something about traveling through time. Was it possible? I closed my eyes and thought hard on the time we made that plan and suddenly I heard people jump. Did I unfreeze time? I opened my eyes to find myself in the Cullens house and everyone is looking at me, including myself.

"I did," I yelled and with a huge smile. "I traveled back in time." Everyone looked at me shocked.

AN: okay that's it for now. Review.


	17. Time Traveling

Adopted by a Vampire

Chapter 17: Time Traveling

-Past Bella's POV-

Maria and I had just walked into the Cullen's house. "How did you know I was at The House?" I asked Edward and then turned to Alice. "Never…" I stopped talking when in the middle of us another me appeared. I'm serious. We all jumped back in shock.

She looked around. "I did it. I traveled back in time." The girl had a huge smile on her face and looked at me. "Wow, you're my past self."

"You're my future self," I said more out of shock. I couldn't believe it. I can really time travel. Now this has possibilities. "Why are you here?"

"The plan isn't going to work. Aro is going to want to kill Mike and the others."

"What plan?" I asked looking around.

"We were just going to tell you two that Aro, Demetri, and Jane are coming for a visit." Carlisle told as and looked at my future self. "As for the plan… I have no idea."

-Future's Bella's POV-

Carlisle was looking at me. I guess I was a little too early. They hadn't even made the plan yet. Well at least I didn't show up back when I was human. That would have been bad.

"It doesn't matter. Maria just use your power on everyone." I answered looking at Bella. "Aro can't find out about you or The House."

"Bella can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," both my past self and me said. We looked at each other and then Carlisle wondering whom he meant. Carlisle pointed at me and we went up to his office.

It was a while of sitting there looking around. "Bella, you shouldn't change the past no matter how much you want to. There can problems, things could happen to you." Carlisle looked at me. "You don't care, do you?"

"Not at all," I answered. Carlisle knew he was defeated. It was my power and he couldn't talk me out of changing the future.

"Fine, your power. Do with it as you will." I was surprise by Carlisle. He didn't care. No he cared; he just knew I would do what I wanted. We both went downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Maria use your power on everyone." Maria nodded. She would do what I asked. She left the Cullens house and then used her power from outside.

As soon as she used her power I felt myself fade away. It was probably because the future changed so much now that I didn't travel back in time. In the next minute I wasn't standing by the stairs anymore, but sitting with Edward looking at Aro. I had a huge headache as the new memories came rushing to me.

This time I didn't answer the door, Alice did. We all been sitting here talking since then. The burning was worst now then it ever had been before and I knew it was because I had changed the future. My head felt like a bomb went off inside it.

Jasper was looking at me. With his power he could feel the pain I was in and Edward being able to read his mind looked at me worried. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward hissed. He hated not being in the know, but for The House he had to stay out of it.

"I need to hunt," I said quickie got up. I tripped over nothing apparently. Now that's embarrassing. I haven't tripped since I've become a vampire. I didn't bother looking at the stares and just ran into the woods followed by Alice and Edward. I found a mountain loin and took it down. I drank the whole thing not leaving a drop left.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked. Okay no, better yes. I needed more and just started running again.

"Okay, she's fast," I heard Alice say from behind me. "Much faster then you actually." I found a herd of five deer and took them all before I was better. The burning was gone and my head wasn't hurting me as much.

I sat down against a tree watching as Alice ad Edward took in what I did. I had never taken more then one animal in each hunt. I wasn't supposed to need as much as the others. "Bella, what happened?" Alice was worried, but what could I tell her. She doesn't remember my power or anything about my real life. This was weird.

"I'll tell you what happen," it was a voice of Demetri. He must have followed us here. "Your newborn finally flipped like all newborns do." Demetri looked at me. "Aro is very curious about you young one. You probably have a great power since no one is able to read your mind. Why don't you join us and leave drinking stupid animals behind you."

"Leave me alone." I hissed. Demetri was about to say more, but Edward stopped him.

"She said leave her alone," Edward hissed at him standing between Demetri and me. Demetri hissed back and then attacked. I was so shocked as I watched Edward fight back. Edward being able to read minds was able to dodge most attacks. Alice went to help Edward and it was two v. one. I could have stopped time and taken Demetri down, but I felt too awful to do it now.

Demetri was clearly the better fighter, but Alice and Edward had an advantage. Demetri was pissed that he could hardly get them. Edward punched Demetri in the nose and then Demetri bite Edward's arm. Okay that got me to jump up. Maybe a little too fast since my head was still killing me and I felt dizzy.

Alice was besides me clearly seeing I was going to fall over since she was holding me up. "Edward," I whispered. Demetri was going to kill my Edward, but before Demetri could do anything more then just that one bite his head was taken off. His body fell to the floor and Maria was standing behind him.

Alice and Edward looked at Maria shocked. To them she was just a human, but I still saw the vampire. I smiled at her and she took the rest of Demetri's body apart. "You two going to light a fire?"

Alice and Edward didn't waste any more time and the fire burnt away Demetri's body. They then stared at Maria again who ran away and used her power on the two once again. "Good thing we got him. Now let's go explain to Aro why he's dead." Edward said. "You feeling better Bella?"

"Yeah," I said even though my head still hurt.

-Twilight-

A few hours later Aro and Jane were leaving. "I still can't believe Demetri attacked you like this. My friends, well good job getting the better of him Edward." Edward nodded. "You know you three would be prefect for the guard. Reading minds, seeing the future, and I'm sure you have a special power Bella."

"NO," the three of us once again yelled. He;s been annoying us about joining since we told him that Demetri was dead.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Aro said and the two were gone.

"I'm still a little confused on how we beat Demetri. I remember Edward getting bite, but then it's a little blank."

I laughed. "Maria," I said in normal voice. Suddenly Maria was in the room and taking away the effects of her power on the Cullens. Alice and Edward laughed and Carlisle looked at me.

"I guess I was right about changing the future."

"I went a little blood crazy and had a headache. It's better then what would have happened." I said.

Edward kissed me and we didn't break apart for a few minutes. "I never want to be under Maria's power again." I laughed. "You don't know how it feels. Almost like mind control."

You have no idea Edward, I thought to myself, how glad I am Maria's power didn't work on me all those years ago. Now I can live happily ever after with my true love for the rest of eternity.

THE END

AN: yes it's over. Go ahead and yell at me if you want. Just I think this is a good ending. Anyway leave me a review and thanks to everyone who has read all this.


End file.
